Someone like you
by DamonSalvatore is a hotvampire
Summary: about a girl who is nearly deaf and has a disease of the blood which makes her produce a lot of it. she is sent to an orphanage in mystic fall. i don't own any characters from the vampire diaries i do own some and the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's Pov**

**Seven years ago**

Skipping across the long green grass, my eyes were set on the plain white mailbox across the street.

Smiling as I thought about my mom saying I, could get the mail, finally getting out of the house.

You see I have a medical condition in which I create too much blood.

So each month i have to go to the hospital to have blood drawn.

When I reached the mailbox I opened the small pale box.

Inside there was a hand full of letters. Slowly pulling them out and placing in a basket.

When I Looked in the basket there was one with my name written on the top.

Ripping the top opened the letter stated it was from the hospital, my eyes grew wide.

A car came speeding down the street. I turned and was met with the car.

Everything fell into a black hole, my vision disappeared and my hearing was fading.

The last thing I heard was my name but in the form as a whisper.

I woke up in the hospital, my mother crying in the chair next to me.

" This is all your fault, your father was driving home from work and you killed him," She screamed but it came out as a whisper.

'That's what I get after I get after an accident,' I thought.

Then she yelled or rather whispered " You're going to the orphanage in the next town over, Mystic falls."

I kind of knew this would happen since the town was the only one with an orphanage in a 30 mile radius.

"So, I took the liberty of packing most of your stuff and it's all ready over there, all I have to do is sign the release forms and then we can leave," My mother said to me.

She walked out of the room and left there. Silently crying I changed my clothes and brushed my hair making my black hair cover my face like a curtain.

We drove in an awkward silence for at least 30 minutes. Soon we ascended on the big metal gates of the orphanage.

I realized we were on the out skirts of the small town. I heard many rumors of this town, the vampires, witches and werewolves that inhabited it.

My mom brought me out of my thoughts when she introduced me to a fair middle aged woman.

" This is Mrs. Darren she is in charge, please be nice and I'll send money every two months till you get a job." My mother spoke and she left without another word.

"Welcome Dawn I show you to your room so you can unpack," Mrs. Darren spoke.

"Will I need your assistance please," Mrs. Darren's voice called out.

Suddenly a tall boy came running from around the corner." Sure, which floor she staying on?" Will asked picking up my bags with ease.

We walked up many floors until we stood in front of a plain white door. Inside I was greeted with plain walls and a small bed plus a dresser.

Will dropped my bags and left without a word. ' That's weird' I thought as I unpacked the few clothes I owned.

Finishing up I opened the duffle bag that contained my medicine I needed to take.

There were 100 needles and containers so I could drop them off at the hospital.

I took one needle plus container and went to the bathroom.

I sat near the sink and wrapped the rubber band around my arm.

Inserting the needle I felt the coolness of the tip.

Slowly filling the container I put it in the mini fridge that was sent with me. I fell asleep on the bed not bothering to change.

In the dream—

I was standing alone I the woods, trees surrounded me like a crowd of densely packed people.

In the darkness I could see black soulless menacing eyes and white fangs.

' I will see you soon dear,' I heard. Then everything vanished and I fell deeper into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now-** Dawn's POV

Today was my 17th birthday; it was my last year at the orphanage and at the high school.

My dog I was walking growled softly at a tree.

"Easy there boy," I said patting his head softly.

Looking to the tree, there was a dark silhouette.

I looked again and it vanished.

I took the dog back to the cage and wrote the time on the sheet.

"Hey Dawn," Will waved to me.

"Hey watch for something weird going on in the backyard there something big out there," I warned him.

"Ok, thanks see you at school." Will called out as I left.

Grabbing my bag I dashed out to the car and drove to school.

Stopping at a red light I saw a large crow perch on a street light.

I locked eyes with crow when I heard a loud car horn from behind me.

I jumped and drove away quickly.

Pulling into the parking lot I saw Will waiting for me.

He pulled my car door open. "Thank you, kind sir" I said kissing his cheek.

Will deeply blushed at this gesture.

Hearing the purr of an engine I looked behind me to see Elena and Stefan step out the said car.

"Oh Stefan don't forget our deal," I heard a velvet voice call.

I turned around remembering the voice from the same dream over 7 years ago.

Looking at the male he winked at me and he left with the car.

Will shifted angrily and I had to squeeze his hand.

"Will are you ok," I asked looking at him. "Fine," he mumbled tugging me to math.

The time seemed to pass slowly until it was ended with history with Mr. Saltzman.

In this class, some of the students included Will, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and me.

Alaric droned on and on about world war II. I sighed and turned to see Will had fallen asleep next to me.

I gently nudged my foot and kicked him. "Oww,"He whined. I giggled as we continued to listen to Alaric.

Then some origami bird landed on my desk. I looked at it and it said "Open me."

I unraveled the paper to see Will wrote me a note._ Are you going to work after school?_

I nodded towards Will. Hearing loud whispering to my right where Elena sat I listened in.

".. we need to be careful Stefan; Damon is on the verge of breaking his nonviolent act, especially with the fall coming," Elena whispered to Stefan.

Hmm so that is who was in the car.

The bell rang sharply indicating that school was over.

I collected my stuff and was waiting for Will.

Suddenly I felt someone pin me to the wall.

"You will forget that you heard that conversation," Stefan said.

I blinked at him "What are you talking about," I asked him.

Then I felt him release me, Will walked over and he growled softly at Stefan "Stay away pale boy."

Stefan looked shocked for a second until Elena came, "Stefan let's go," she spoke.

He turned around and followed her out.

I dragged Will to my car, "What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that," I whispered yelled at him.

The only people who knew what Will is are Tyler Lockwood, Mrs. Darren and I.

**A werewolf.**

**"**Well let's see tonight is a full moon and I haven't drank any blood for the whole month," Will mumbled to me.

"Why didn't you tell me this you idiot it get so angry,"I said stroking his cheek.

He slowly leaned in towards my touch,"Why don't I call Rachel and say we can't work this afternoon, and then you don't have to worry about getting your homework done after your change,"I said kissing his cheek.

He slowly nodded and sat in the driver seat of my car.

I reached for my phone and explained to Rachel that we couldn't come in.

Driving slowly to the orphanage there sat a crow in the crook of the huge tree near my widow.

Will growled at this bird and it cawed than vanished into the wind.

"I always hate those freaking things," Will commented.

Laughing softly i reached over and grabbed my bag.

We waked up the stairs of the large house and were greeted by the younger kids who also lived here.

Pulling out my homework I got started on it.

Hearing Will call out my name I realized the moon was beginning to show on the horizon.

"Ok Will, I'm coming,"I answered as I followed him to his room.

Not an hour later there stood an russet brown werewolf in front of me.

I threw a couple of the blood bags I filled to him, which he ripped open at drank furiously.

" This is gonna be a long night," I whispered rubbing the head of the now sleeping human form of Will on my lap.

I ran my fingers down his back along the strong muscles that came with being a werewolf.

I sighed as I slowly drifted into a light sleep and into the oh so familiar dream.

**please comment and review i will try to post more often and vampire diaries does not belong to me the plot line does and some of the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Walking through the thick tree line of pine trees I heard a whoosh of air brush past me._

"_Well look who showed up the mistress of the blood bank, the biggest donor and please enlighten me of how you can donate so much." The velvet voice whispered._

"_I don't know, it is just a rare disease," I answered._

"_You wouldn't mind if I took some right from the tap would you," The voice whispered._

"_Not unless I can see you," I whispered softly in response._

_Suddenly Damon who I saw from the car at school yesterday appeared._

_His black hair framed his strong facial structure, and his lips held a faint smirk._

"_Well aren't you a pretty little thing," He purred lifting my chin up with one finger._

_I blushed and then he turned my head to the side._

"_This will only hurt for one second," He aid lowering his lips to my neck._

_I took in a sharp take than moaned in pleasure as how good it felt as he bite me._

I was snapped out of my dream as I felt Will bite my neck with his canine teeth.

"Will wake up," I said nudging his head away from my vital artery.

"Huh, what?" Will asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I have to go to bed are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said falling back asleep.

I got up and walked silently to my room and curled up in the blankets.

I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Waking up at 6 the next morning I lazily walked to the shower and turned the knob.

The cold water running down my pale back, I thought about the dream and how real it felt.

I rinsed my hair and stepped out reaching for a towel.

"You know, I think you really need to bring a towel yourself, Dawn," Will snickered.

"Will hand me my god damn towel you horn dog," I commanded.

"Well you're no fun this morning, what did I do last night to upset you," Will asked handing the towel over.

Wrapping the fabric around I stepped out and was met with a shirtless Will.

"Well I'm just cranky, I didn't get enough sleep because someone tried to kill me," I sighed.

Will came up behind and hugged me lovingly, then kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry, truly I wish I can change what I am," Will whispered to me.

"Don't say that, you're very special," I answered.

Will spun me around so I was eye to eye with him.

"Then why did my family abandon me," Will said in a sad tone.

" Because they never realized how extraordinary you are," I breathed out cupping his chin in my hands.

His eyes looked like glass, they were concealing his emotion and showing the happiness instead.

Will slowly leaned in and captured my lips into a sweet kiss.  
I pulled away and stared into Will's emerald green eyes.

"Will we have to get going, but you know I love you and so do many others here," I said.

He nuzzled his head into my neck like he had done the night before.

"Thank you, and I love you too, Dawn." Will kissed my cheek.

"Okay well now I need you to leave," I said trying to shove him out of the room.

I threw on an outfit and raced down the stairs.

Grabbing a granola bar I raced to my car and started the engine to my British mini cooper.

I honked my horn to hurry Will along.

"You know maybe I should take the bus like everyone else," Will joked climbing into the car.

"Or maybe you need to get ready faster," I said peeling out the drive way and onto the road.

There was no conversation the whole 15 minutes it took to get to school.

After finding a spot in the already crowded parking lot.

Elena walked by my car with Stefan in tow.

Will gave a warning growl when Stefan got too close to me.

I gave him a knowing glare to cool it; suddenly I felt an intense stare on me.

Looking around, nowhere to be found was the owner of the gaze.

I shook it off but then heard an eerie crow caw.

Staring into the gaze of the crow I found that the eyes belonged to my dream haunter.

_**Damon**_.


End file.
